Second Chances
by Gumdrop Boo
Summary: "An innocent might proclaim that Astrid was merely helping the lad out of his wet clothes in concern for his health. But all if any innocent intentions disappeared when in response, Hiccup immediately possessed her mouth for the third time that evening"


**Preface: **This is meant to be a *bonus* AstridxHiccup love/love-y scene in tandem with my other story **'The Summer's Fervor'; chapter 5 [Astrid's] – "Infection of Infection".**

I was just feeling in a sexy, descriptive mood and expanded on what this paragraph from my previous story entailed: "_The remainder of the night melded into an uncertain blur of lips, skin, entwined limb[s], embraces, breathlessness and whispers of fervored adoration and all of it was wrapped between the sounds of the rain." __  
_

Plus I'd never posed a love-scene before and I wanted to share it but I was apprehensive and even sought advice on whether or not to actually do it because I wrote it to make the scene seem more realistic and deep than a generic lemon. But _Calico_ previewed it, liked it, called it "Sweet and hot and real" So I'm gonna just go with it.

It's **M** for good reason and if you aren't **M** enough to be viewing such **M** writings I suggest you back-click, but otherwise - enjoy ;)

* * *

It was never outwardly spoken or suggested in words the next actions they were to take now that they were together again. However if there was any indication, it all began with a spark of desire in their eyes and then her movement of peeling Hiccup's soggy tunic over his shoulders and head.

An innocent might proclaim that Astrid was merely helping the lad out of his wet clothes in concern for his health. But all if any innocent intentions disappeared when in response, Hiccup immediately possessed her mouth for the third time that evening and his hand wrapped around her bare thigh—sliding upward, revealing her skin to the cool, moist air, little by little until he finally returned the favor and both their tunics were on the floor of the shed.

There didn't have to be any words for they were soon to be speaking a language, perfectly understood by gasps, shallow breaths, and the occasional moan. They had done so before, many months ago among fire of the forge but it was a quick, overall awkward experience that was nearly an experiment in their new-found love and raging hormones. Now, as he pulled Astrid to the floor of the shed, the hormones were still a factor in her intentions but it didn't seem as so much an experiment and more like a fate. Their emotions for each other were what fueled the moment.

She laid across him in nothing but scant under-wraps as she kissed him, slowly but yet with every ounce of hunger she had craved of him in their absence from one another. She wanted to take her sweet time and savor him—they had all night while the rain hid them.

Hiccup's hands roamed her waist, up her sides and to her shoulder blades, down her back to return to her hips in a steady, predictable motion. Predictable but nonetheless the touch of fingertips on skin still caused in her a river of shiver-gasms—some so strong she would sigh quietly against his lips and momentarily stop kissing them to enjoy the sheer pleasure of his touch.

He had rough hands, minor burns and scars from his metal work but they were so completely _gentle_, nimble—as they worked their way around her body and she had to attribute the skill to his craft.

He wasn't the only one who could use his skills in such a moment; she was agile and flexible both by nature and practice and upon one last spasm of shivers, she pulled him upward from the floor and maneuvered herself into his lap so she could wrap her legs around his back. He leaned forward into a new kiss and supported her by doing the same with his arms so they were locked in that position, keeping each other from tumbling backwards.

His kiss hovered at her lower lip, slowly edging it downward between a tender bite before it moved further to her chin, her jaw, her throat until his own neck could bend no further. He was not deterred at the physical limit—he knew how to overcome physical limits as proven by his own leg but she couldn't help but to gasp as she felt a sudden wet, warmness lick at the skin just below her collar bone and a his hands loosen the binding of her upper-wrap. The covering fell and was cast to the side in their growing collection of discarded garments.

No doubt Hiccup could still taste the rain on her skin from when she had stood outside. She threw her head back with increasingly shorter breaths and felt the sweep of russet hair tickle the skin just under her jaw as her Viking stretched farther forward to work his mouth downward until his lips caught the aroused tip of one of her breasts. She felt his tongue roll to and fro across it, and only murmured in greater arousal when she felt a brush of teeth on the delicate skin.

He had been very preoccupied with her breasts the first time he had seen them—feeling their weight in his hands, and examining the softness and nearly forgetting her in the process of his natural curiosity towards them but now he showed them a proper yet brief greeting before returning to her lips—it seemed he couldn't get enough of them—and it left their hardened ends to push into the warmth of his chest.

An eagerness had been rising as heat inside her and she unwrapped her legs from him so he fell backward. He didn't expect it and his eyes flew open with startlement and instinctively grappled for something to catch his fall. His hand found a hanging linen and he grabbed it though it did nothing to break his tumble, only topple onto him. He fell on his back to the floor with a bed linen obscuring his view.

She once more, crawled onto him and turned down the cover until she could see his face again. She gave him a smile although she would have to re-wash it in the morning now that it was on the floor of the shed beneath them. He returned the smile but it widened at once realizing what her other hand was doing at the groin of his breeches. She didn't have to look to unlace the strings that held the garment together, and her fingers only had to bump into the stiffened organ of his sex to cause a groan of want to escape his throat.

Though he was leaner than most males their age, Hiccup's manhood was nothing to scoff at, she was even impressed the first time she had viewed it. She hooked her thump in the waist if the breeches and slid them further down to expose his sharp hipbone, then running it across the diagonal crevice of his pelvic muscle to the area right above where the Haddock jewels were kept.

It was Hiccup's turn to release shivers as she felt him shudder beneath her as well as strange strange mumblings of what could have only been that of incoherent delight. She bent down and kissed his chest, which was nearly hairless even though he was Viking and Vikings were some of the hairiest humans in existence. They had to keep warm, didn't they? She shrugged off the unusual thought while her teasing fingers roamed around his lower area without touching a scrape of the sensitive tissue.

This is what they had missed the last time, a long and pleasurable amount of teasing foreplay. Astrid had not even entered the blacksmith stall with the intention of staying the night or giving herself to him but one thing led to another, which resulted in an uncomfortable intercourse for her and a quick release from Hiccup. They had been positively greedy for one another that winter night, and also very naive to how love-making should be done—thinking of only gratifying themselves. They had never gotten the chance to try it again, with no especially warm and secluded spots to go during Winter—and then those weeks of preparation for the raid in the spring afterward. Then, there was the rest of summer, which obviously was not the time for it considering her angry feelings.

Now though, now she felt like she could be in his arms forever, despite how quickly it had happened still. She had started out the morning hating him and now she was inviting him back to her embrace but she didn't _want _ it to stop, she never wanted it to end and now they could learn from the mistakes of a first time and create a better, more satisfying experience to each other.

She planted kisses lower and lower—to his stomach, his abdomen, along the light trail of reddish-brown hair that led from below his navel to where her hand was still set at the lower pelvis.

She looked up suddenly, causing Hiccup to halt his strange sounds and instead sigh in disappointment. He was probably more aroused than ever but she had removed her lips from their taunting proximity. She lifted herself up and scooted backward until his leg was draped over her knee and the prosthetic was in her lap.

"I'm taking this thing off," she announced.

"Why?" His voice seemed to crack with concern.

She found the place where the wooden base attached to his breeches on his lower leg and unclasped it, pulling it away.

"Last time it was in the way," she mumbled.

"But—"

"I don't care about your scar tissue, I think it's wonderful," she leaned forward, and grabbed the waist of his breeches, giving them a rough pull, "You shouldn't be ashamed to show it."

He lifted his rear so they could tug off easier, and she pulled them down and away from his lanky legs. Before, during that first time, he only had his breeches down as far as his knees while he kept the garment on as well as the prosthetic. There was something refreshing about seeing all of him—nothing more and nothing less. She hadn't seen his wound unwrapped, not since the day he had battled the green death and lay in Stoick's arms—but then it was partially cauterized and the bone was still connected but shattered—now all it was a dark seam of healed tissue that tapered below his knee a way. Most of his calf and all of his ankle, foot, and toes were absent.

He wobbled a bit off balance as he sat bared to her but she smiled and edged her way back into him, sliding her body against his as she moved upward until her lips met his ear where they nibbled slowly on the bottom of it. "Where were we?"

Her answer came in a flash of pleasure that was caused by his sneaky, nimble fingers that had reached down and brushed against the space between her legs, just on the other side of the thin material of her lower under-wraps—the only piece of cloth left between them. He gently stroked his fingers, garnering an even moister response than what was already felt through the material. That tightness was rising in her again.

Apparently, she was not alone in the growing urge to have release as Hiccup leaned forward abruptly, and edged her last piece of cloth over her hips and down her legs. She readjusted her balance to finish his desired intent, and tossed the under-wraps with the rest of the pile and laid back into it as it was much softer than the hard floor.

He held her tightly as he maintained balance but once he was on both his knees was stable again—and then moved his waist fully between her open legs. She closed them over and around his hips and locked her ankles together behind his back.

She didn't notice but her breaths had quickened in anticipation, she felt his erection brush against her inner-thighs—searching for the definitive destination. She reached for him and Hiccup groaned at her touch as he was nearly bursting with want. She had a feeling it wouldn't take long for him to go over the edge once he was inside her—still she guided the end to her place of opening, running her own fingers over herself before nodding in confirmation they were ready.

Hiccup licked his lips and closed his eyes, pushing slowly just as he had the first time. She still gasped because it still hurt and she supposed after they were married they would have many more nights to remedy the small sting. He kept pushing until his hipbones touched the joints of her inner-thighs and her breath was taken away by a sharp gasp and the murmur of ache.

He slid easier though than the first time because of abundant dampness, and in turn, it made it easier on her. He was taking in gulps of air, and she suspected he was concentrating on not spilling his seed so quickly as he had before.

"Am I hurting you?" he transferred his weight from his hands to his elbows and pulled out slightly.

"No, no—keep going," she cringed, hoping her facial expression did not deter him. She wanted this, and knew it would take time before they could share longer, more erotic sessions of this same activity that would be completely gratifying for both parties involved. Up until the actual act, it had been nothing but pleasure and she would never take that back.

He kissed her again to comfort her and started to get into the rhythm of his insertion, each thrust stinging less and less. He was into kissing her until his mind must have only been able to handle one of the activities. He drew away from her lips with a groan as his thrusts became quicker, harder and it caused her breaths to match the pace—tearing away from her in excited breaths. Her fingers dug into his back that bent and arched with his final movements. His eyes rolled back into his head and he gave another throaty moan as he orgasmed. His movements slowed to nothing quickly after and he nearly collapsed on top of her but yet was still caught in-between her legs.

She had not felt the exact same exhilaration for he was too quick with his own, and she didn't know how she was ever going to keep with him. She did feel like they had accomplished something though, learning new ways to cause each other pleasure and there were probably even more ways and was eager to explore them with him when he was up for it again, which he clearly wasn't as he lay on her chest, heaving in air. They just had to practice more, and that thought caused her to smile as she brought her hand up and ran her fingers through his hair once, catching the moisture from the rain and perspiration.

"Did—did you like it?" He asked in an earnest breath.

"Yes. Did you?" It was a stupid question, he _obviously_ enjoyed it but his initial inquiry was just as pointless if not to give him confidence that he had been better than the last time. It didn't matter though, she was happy enough with him—_only him_.

He broke into his famous uneven grin as he peered up at her with his sweeps of bangs falling in front of his eyes and his chin hair tickling at the skin of her breasts, "I loved it."

She shared the smile and rolled them both fully into the linens that had dropped from the beams of the shed, "I love _you_."

She meant it. She didn't voice her emotions often, especially the more powerful ones—but knew it was a moment she could say it and not feel silly at herself. She had never said it to him before. She had admitted once that she was _in_ love but never said those simple three words to any man before in her eighteen years of life. She didn't say it because she thought she was _supposed_ to say but rather she _wanted_ to say it.

He had asked her previously if she would have him and she _would_ have him, in every way shape or form. She laid on her side with him pressed at her back and pulled one of the linens over both their bodies. It was still raining, pattering against the shed and the world outside.

Yes, the second time was better than the first but she knew the third would be even better and the fourth would be better than the third and wanted nothing more than to someday be able to lose count of how many times they were lost intimately in each other. He found her hand and interlocked his fingers in hers before she drifted asleep, knowing in the morning she would wake up and be the happiest girl in Berk because she was in love, and what was more she had her love—this time for sure.


End file.
